Taste of Innocence Traduction Nolebucgrl
by Missleez
Summary: Edward Cullen désire enfin goûter le sang d'une innocente. Il rencontre alors Bella Swan. Est-ce que son désir pour elle surpassera ce qu'il ressent pour son sang ? Ou choisira-t-il de céder à la tentation ? All-vampires / Rated M / POV Edward / One-Shot prolongé


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer:Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl**. Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Bon dimanche tout le monde :) Je n'oublie certainement pas mes autres traductions_ (Non... Jamais ! - avez-vous remarqué que je cite souvent Céline Dion ? Heureusement, je ne fais pas ça dans la vraie vie ou les gens me prendraient pour une fille bizarre ^^)_, j'ai d'ailleurs posté pas mal de trucs cette semaine alors si vous ne les avez pas encore lu, faites le ! _(Je fais ma propre propagante... XD)_ mais j'avais très envie de commencer à poster celle-ci puisque ça fait déjà un petit moment que je bosse dessus...

Le premier chapitre est en fait un One-Shot alors techniquement, vous pouvez le lire tel quel sans aller plus loin mais j'espère tout de même que ce premier chapitre vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite :)

Des infos ? Alors, c'est une Edward/Bella, rated M_ (jusqu'à là tout à fait normal pour cette chère Eresy XD)_ par contre, ce n'est pas une all-humain, plutôt une all-vampires ! Elle a un petit côté dramatique mais reste tout de même très drôle...

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Taste of Innocence ~ Un Goût d'Innocence**

Je remontais les rues sombres de la ville, trempé par la pluie. Des pensées sans intérêt pénétraient mon esprit alors que je passais devant les restaurants et les boîtes de nuit, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la ville. New York la nuit, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Quel meilleur endroit pour un vampire qui ne dort jamais ? Il se passait toujours quelque chose; des gens qui visitaient, tombaient amoureux, vivaient, mouraient. Mourir... oui, quelqu'un allait mourir ce soir.

J'avais faim et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé, mon dernier repas avait été un gros homme chauve qui n'avait en fait rien d'un homme. Il n'allait manquer à personne, il n'avait pas de famille, seulement quelques amis; c'était juste une personne sans nom et sans visage. Pour être honnête, je connaissais son nom mais ça n'avait aucune importance lorsque le temps passait.

Mais ce soir, ça allait être différent. Ce soir, j'étais déterminé à me nourrir du sang d'une personne innocente. J'en avais accès des rebuts de la société, leur sang était aussi dégoûtant et dépravé qu'eux. Je souris en réalisant à quel point cette pensée était hypocrite, parce qu'est-ce que j'étais ? J'étais tout aussi dégoûtant et dépravé qu'eux. J'étais le monstre qui faisait peur aux enfants mais ils m'oubliaient une fois adultes, se disant qu'il était impossible que le mal existe en ce monde. Pendant longtemps, j'avais essayé de justifier mon régime alimentaire en ne m'attaquant qu'au pire du lot. Je pouvais faire semblant d'être un héros, de débarrasser le monde de ses violeurs, tueurs et autres agresseurs. J'étais à la fois leur juge, leur jury et leur bourreau.

Néanmoins, cette pratique se faisait vieille. M'attaquer à des esprits dérangés faisait du mal à mon propre esprit. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de me nourrir sur la beauté, la bonté et la lumière. J'appartenais à l'obscurité mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas apprécier les rayons du soleil de temps en temps. Ce soir, je voulais une femme, une femme belle, douce et innocence dont le sang aurait goût de pureté. Je voulais une peau douce, des lèvres chaudes, une odeur délicate et un goût succulent. Je voulais séduire ma proie, qu'elle vienne d'elle même à moi, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par une lumière. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse l'embrasser et la goûter.

Je me servais de ce cliché vampire depuis un siècle d'existence. J'attendais dans les allées sombres, guettant mes proies non préparées. Je me nourrissais de leur sang avant même qu'elles réalisent ce qui leur arrivait. Pendant un certain temps, je m'habillais même comme un vampire hollywoodien, faisant de mon mieux pour ressembler à Bela Legosi, cape et haut de forme compris. Je frissonnai à ce souvenir. C'était ça le pire lorsqu'on était un vampire, on n'oubliait rien. La moindre chose ridicule que j'avais faite était gravée dans mon esprit. Je me faisais honte parfois.

Néanmoins, je ne vivais pas de période cliché à ce moment là. J'allais me fondre dans la société jusqu'à ce que je trouve la fille parfaite. Ensuite, j'allais jouer les gentlemans et la pousser à venir avec moi. Trouver une femme n'aurait pas été un problème. J'étais attirant et je disais ça sans prétention. Le physique va avec le reste... plus vous êtes beau, plus il est facile d'attirer sa proie. Mes cheveux en bataille étaient de plusieurs couleur dont un roux brun qui refusait d'être maîtrisé. On aurait dit que je passais mon temps à y passer la main et pour être honnête, je le faisais seulement. C'était une de mes seules habitudes humaines que je semblais avoir gardé. Mon corps était parfait, long, élancé et musclé. Je m'étais mis en valeur en portant un t-shirt blanc moulant et un jean noir qui dévoilait à quel point mes jambes étaient musclées et mon derrière ferme. Des bottes noires de moto et un blouson en cuir complétaient mon look de bad boy pour la soirée.

Au delà de mes cheveux et mes vêtements, ma meilleure arme restait mon visage. Ce qui est génial lorsqu'on peut lire dans l'esprit des gens c'est qu'on arrive à voir la façon dont les autres vous perçoivent. Oh, ils avaient vraiment une vision fausse de moi ! Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où une femme me voyait avec le visage d'un ange. Je devais lutter contre mon envie de rire à ce blasphème ridicule. Le monstre qui ressemblait à un ange, comme c'était ironique ! J'avais les pommettes hautes, de longs cils et une mâchoire si carrée que j'aurais pu briser de la glace avec. Je visualisais les fantasmes des gens à propos de moi partout où j'allais, hommes comme femmes, de tout âge. Ça aurait pu me complexer si je ne l'avais pas déjà été.

Évidemment, aucune de ces personnes ne voyaient vraiment le monstre en moi. Mes yeux n'étaient pas les fenêtres de mon âme, puisque je n'en avais pas. Je les gardais loin de moi; la couleur rouge de mon regard aurait sans doute dissiper ma beauté aux yeux de mes admirateurs. Je portais des lunettes de soleil la journée et la nuit, je restais dans la pénombre alors je n'en avais pas besoin. Vu que j'avais prévu de chasser ce soir, j'avais mis des lentilles de contact colorées. Le choix de des couleurs était amusant... qui voulait avoir les yeux violets ? J'avais même vu des lentilles rouges, néanmoins, je supposais que c'était pour aller avec un costume, un déguisement de vampire peut-être ? Les humains étaient si amusants. Pour ce soir, je m'étais décidé pour le vert, ça allait bien avec mes cheveux bronze et ça me donnait presque l'impression d'avoir une âme alors que je me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux avaient la couleur d'une prairie paisible, comme c'était ironique. Je voulais avoir l'air mélancolique ce soir; le poète torturé qui se cachait sous mon comportement de bad boy. J'eus un petit sourire moqueur en pensant à ça. Quelle fille aurait pu résister à ça ?

Après avoir étudié les lieux pendant quelques jours, j'avais décidé d'aller au bar le O'Rourke sur la 6ème Rue. Beaucoup d'étudiants de NYU s'y rendaient le week-end alors ça semblait être l'endroit parfait pour chasser. La clientèle était mêlée, il n'y avait pas que des idiotes de sororité vêtues de façon trop dévoilée, leur poitrine s'échappant de leur décolleté et leur cul débordant de leur mini-jupe. J'aurais sans doute pu me servir d'une de ces salopes, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas ce soir. Je voulais une fille de qualité, une fille intelligente et calme qui ne se dévoilait pas trop physiquement. À mon époque, les femmes cachaient leur corps et les hommes devaient travailler dur pour qu'elles leur dévoilent un peu de peau. J'étais prêt à travailler dur ce soir.

J'entrai dans l'établissement qui était bien trop lumineux à mon goût pour rentrer dans la catégorie bar mais je dus admettre que c'était un avantage lorsque plusieurs regards se posèrent sur moi. J'entendis même des petits halètements et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir mon sourire. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop abordable, si ? Je regardai droit devant moi, observant le bar sans jamais voir ses occupants. Évidemment, je les voyais quand même mais je ne voulais pas qu'elles le sachent.

Après un bref moment de silence mental pur, je fus assailli par des pensées sur moi-même. _Nom de dieu, non mais vous l'avez vu ? Il est si canon que ça devrait être illégal, putain. Cet homme va rentrer avec moi ce soir. Je veux le ramener dans ma chambre et le baiser jusqu'à la mort. Ces vêtements vont rencontrer mon parquet ce soir. _Je ne pus pas retenir mon sourire moqueur à cette dernière pensées; elle provenait d'un homme qui jouait au billard dans le fond du bar. Il avait l'air aussi hétéro que possible avec son t-shirt moulant, son jean, ses muscles saillants et ses cheveux bouclés. Les filles étaient intéressées par lui ou du moins elles l'étaient avant mon arrivée mais apparemment, il allait rentrer seul ce soir vu que j'étais le seul qui lui plaisait. À moins qu'il vivait avec la malheureuse que j'allais choisir pour partager ma nuit.

J'allai au bar et commandai une bouteille de bière tout en donnant un billet de dix dollars au barman. Au lieu de m'asseoir sur le tabouret, je tournai le dos au bar et m'appuyai contre. Je croisai les chevilles et me mis à observer ce qui m'entourer. Des halètements, des gloussements, des ajustements de vêtements... réactions typiques des filles qui essayaient d'attirer mon attention. Je ne vis personne qui m'intéressait. Il y avait plein de femmes que j'aurais été prêt à baiser et tuer néanmoins, aucune fille ne rentrait dans les critères de celle que je voulais séduire ce soir-là.

Une des femmes finit par trouver le courage de venir me parler. J'entendis son assurance dans ses pensées et je me mis presque à rire. Elle arborait une teinture blonde ratée et ses cheveux étaient si cramés par les produits chimiques qu'ils ressemblaient à de la paille. Ses vêtements étaient vulgaires, si moulants qu'on aurait dit qu'ils coupaient la circulation de son sang. Sa respiration n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air normal. Sa poitrine était à deux doigts de s'échapper de son haut noir et sa jupe s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses fesses. Des bottes à talons hauts complétaient son look de strip-teaseuse. Son maquillage me faisait vaguement penser à celui d'un clown, trop exagéré et pas bien appliqué. Est-ce qu'elle était saoule lorsqu'elle l'avait fait ?

Elle essaya de rouler des hanches jusqu'à moi mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher. _Ouais, Lauren, t'es une salope sexy. Va jusqu'à ce dieu du sexe et offre lui une nuit qu'il est pas près d'oublier. Oh chéri, toutes les choses que je vais te faire._ Des visions de nous deux en train de baiser pénétrèrent son esprit, elle suçant ma queue, moi tirant sur ses cheveux tout en la prenant par derrière, moi la mordant... Je me mis presque à rire lorsqu'elle pensa à ça. Si elle avait su. Et même si j'avais eu envie d'un petit coup rapide avant de la tuer, cette fille ne m'aurait pas suffi. Son sang était sans aucun doute teinté de la vie malsaine qu'elle menait, goûtant tous les alcoolos qui passaient. Néanmoins, j'allais l'exciter en lui laissant croire que je pouvais être avec elle, au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus acceptable arrive.

« Salut beau gosse. » Elle roucoulait littéralement.

« Salut. » Pas la peine de lui dire des mots doux, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

« Je m'appelle Lauren, Lauren Mallory. Et tu es ? » Elle me tendit la main et je la fixai avec dégoût. Je passai ma bière de ma main droite à main gauche puis je pris la sienne. Elle eut l'impression que ma main était froide à cause de ma boisson et pas que c'était la température naturelle de mon corps.

« Carlisle. » Quoi ? Je n'allais pas donner mon vrai nom à cette pute. Elle n'allait pas me connaître. Je lui avais donnée le nom de mon père. Ça n'allait pas le déranger vu qu'il était mort depuis environ 90 ans.

_Carlisle ? Ça c'est un nom de riche ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Ce mec est un vrai cadeau. Non seulement je veux me le taper mais je veux aussi l'épouser !_ C'est ça Lauren. J'étais un vrai cadeau, elle avait raison, mais le mariage ? Edward Cullen ne pratiquait pas le mariage. « Ravie de te rencontrer Carlisle. » Elle ne lâcha pas ma main, au lieu de ça, elle la coinça entre les siennes, caressant ma paume. « Tu as des mains superbes, tu le sais ça ? »

Bien sûr que je le savais. J'avais de longs doigts fins, parfaits pour jouer d'un instrument ou d'une femme. Je répondis à ce compliment avec la seule vérité qu'elle obtiendrait de moi. « Je suis musicien. »

_Omondieu, omondieu, trop sexy ! Sa voix c'est du sexe en barre et il joue d'un instrument ? S'il vous plaît, faites que ça soit de la guitare !_ « Sérieux ? Tu joues de quoi ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son excitation. D'un autre côté, moi, je m'ennuyais.

« Du piano. »_ Oh... bon, c'est aussi sexy mais..._ « Et de la guitare et de la basse, aussi. » Je ne pouvais pas résister à mon envie de jouer avec elle, en plus, c'était la vérité. _Je le savais ! Ce mec est la perfection incarnée et il doit être à moi !_ Jamais, Lauren. Elle se mit à dire qu'elle avait envie de me voir jouer et que peut-être que je pourrais lui donner un cours privé. Je continuai à observer la salle. Personne n'attira mon attention, aucune personne ne valait la peine que je perde mon temps. Soudainement, la voix intérieure de Lauren se mit à crier._ Putain de merde, cette salope est ici. Elle a intéressé à ne pas essayer de me prendre mon homme. Il ne faut pas qu'il la voit ou sinon, il va craquer pour elle comme tous les autres. Merde, elle vient par ici_.

Je jetai instinctivement un coup d'œil sur ma droite, vers là où Lauren avait ramené son attention. Une nouvelle fille était entrée dans la pièce. Je regardai la blonde statuesque qui attirait l'attention de tous les hommes présents, enfin, sauf de mon prétendant potentiel qui jouait toujours au billard. Elle incarnait le fantasme de tous les hommes, une Barbie grandeur nature. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Soit c'était sa couleur naturelle, soit elle se faisait une super teinture. Ses cheveux ressemblait à de la soie pure. Ses yeux bleu clair auraient pu mettre n'importe quel homme à genoux. Sa poitrine naturelle était spectaculaire, sa taille était fine et ses jambes faisaient des kilomètres. Je comprenais pourquoi Lauren ne voulait pas que je la remarque ou vice versa. Elle exhalait le sexe. Son haut rouge mettait sa magnifique poitrine en valeur et sa mini-jupe noire était à peine plus longue que celle de Lauren mais cela laissait place à l'imagination. Ses talons de dix centimètres la faisait paraître encore plus grande que son mètre quatre-vingts.

J'observai la beauté qui scannait la pièce. Elle rejetait du regard ses prétendants potentiels avant de passer à un autre. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi. Je soutins son regard et un sourire langoureux étira ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu donner des cours à Lauren pour lui apprendre à marcher de façon sexy. Je sentis Lauren se tendre à mes côtés alors que la magnifique femme venait vers moi._ Putain non. Je refuse de perdre un autre homme au profit de Rosalie Hale. Cette salope ne va pas me le piquer._ Je roulai des yeux, comme si j'avais pu être avec cette humaine, Rosalie Hale ou pas.

Rosalie s'arrêta devant moi. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche pour humidifier ses lèvres pleines et rouges qui auraient dû envelopper la queue d'un homme. Je me sentis durcir. Rosalie Hale n'était pas ce que je cherchais pour ce soir, il n'y avait rien d'innocent chez elle mais je pouvais la garder sous le coude si je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais. Et même si je trouvais, je pouvais toujours revenir demain pour la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie mon nom. J'allais lui donner mon vrai nom. Elle méritait cet honneur.

« Bonsoir. » Son corps comme sa voix étaient sexuellement prometteur.

« Salut. »

Elle ramena son attention sur la personne à côté de moi. En comparaison à Rosalie, Lauren ressemblait à une petite fille qui avait joué à se déguiser. Une petite fille salope mais une gamine tout de même. « Lauren. » Sa voix était remplie de dédain.

« Rose. » C'était de la haine. Leurs pensées étaient pleine de venin. Rose trouvait que Lauren était une grosse pute et Lauren traitait Rose de salope et de connasse. Leur dispute mentale me donnait envie de rire mais il fallait que je la joue cool et que j'observe ce qui allait se passer.

Rose se tourna à nouveau vers moi, se demandant ce que je pouvais trouver chez Lauren. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis honnêtement. « L'ennui et le désir de trouver quelque chose de nouveau. »

Elle sourit. « Tu ne trouveras rien de nouveau avec Lauren, elle s'est tapée tous les mecs du coin. » J'aimais bien cette Rose, elle parlait franchement.

« Salope ! » Cette fois-ci Lauren n'avait pas garder sa haine pour elle. « Comme si tu étais mieux que moi. Tu t'es tapée la moitié des mecs du campus. Carlisle est à moi ! »

Rose arqua un sourcil. « Seulement la meilleure moitié, Lauren. Je t'ai laissé les restes. » Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. J'éclatai de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Lauren. Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte et elle la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle eut l'air blessé par mon rire. Je suppose que j'aurais dû regretter mais en fait, cette fille n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié, elle semblait suffisamment pitoyable comme ça. Je ne quittai pas Rose des yeux alors que Lauren nous observait. Elle réalisa sa défaite et tourna les talons, nous laissant seuls, sans un mot.

Rosalie me fit un sourire triomphant avant de m'offrir sa main. « Je suppose qu'on n'a pas été correctement présenté. Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. »

Je pris ma bière de mon autre main et saisis la sienne. Ma main était dur et froide contre sa paume chaude. « Je m'appelle Edward. »

Ses sourcils parfaits se froncèrent. « Il me semblait que Lauren t'avait appelé Carlisle. »

Je lui fis un sourire entendu. « Je lui ai dit que c'était mon nom. Je n'allais certainement pas lui donner mon vrai prénom. »

Elle sourit. « Comment je sais que tu ne me donnes pas un faux nom à moi aussi ? »

« Je crois que tu le sais, Rose. Comment tu disais déjà, les restes versus la qualité ? Tu sais bien de quel côté tu es et de quel côté elle est. »

Son visage s'illumina et sa beauté m'éblouit complètement. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de belles femmes dans ma vie, humaines comme vampires, mais Rosalie les mettait toutes au tapis. Même les femmes vampires avec leur beauté figée ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle. Je frissonnai en pensant à quoi elle aurait ressemblé en vampire. Elle aurait sans doute aveuglé les hommes d'un seul regard.

« Eh bien, Edward, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Mon amie Alice est à la table là-bas, dans le coin, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? » J'essayai de voir la fille qu'elle désignait mais il y avait plusieurs corps qui obstruaient ma vision. J'allais peut-être me joindre à elles et voir si quelqu'un qui me plaisait plus allait arriver. Au pire, j'allais laisser tomber mes plans d'innocence pour ramener Rose chez moi.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la table tout en observant ses hanches osciller. Ma queue durcit un peu plus en voyant son petit cul parfait mais je voulais me calmer. Je n'étais pas prêt à céder à mes désirs si tôt. Quelqu'un de mieux, peut-être pas de plus sexy, mais de mieux pouvait encore arriver. Rosalie me guida jusqu'à la table éloignée de la foule. Je pouvais parfaitement voir la porte d'entrée. Bien, j'étais en position parfaite si une proie entrait dans le bar.

Je finis par voir l'amie de Rosalie et je ne fus pas surpris de ne pas avoir pu l'apercevoir avant. Elle était minuscule. Si Rose faisait dans les un mètre quatre vingts, Alice mesurait à peine un mètre cinquante. Ses cheveux courts et sombres partaient en pointes. Elle avait peut-être la taille d'une enfant mais son corps était définitivement celui d'une femme, avec des courbes au bonne endroit qui étaient mises en valeur par la petite robe violette qui la moulait. Au première abord, cela semblait étrange qu'elles soient amies. La beauté froide de Rosalie contrastait avec l'air enfantin d'Alice mais il y avait quelque chose chez elles qui faisait qu'elles étaient assorties. Elles exhalaient la classe et l'assurance. Alice écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle me vit venir vers elle.

« Salut Alice, je m'appelle Edward. Rose m'a invitée à me joindre à vous, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, c'est cool. »_ Bon sang qu'il est beau. Presque aussi beau que Jasper. Ahhh, Jasper. _Son esprit fut soudainement rempli par des visions d'un hommes blonds aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait à Rosalie. Je me demandai si c'était son frère. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse chez Alice lorsqu'elle pensa au fait que Jasper et elle n'étaient pas ensemble. Ça la rendait malheureuse. En fait, je sentis une vague de sympathie pour cette fille car moi aussi je me sentais seul. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéressais à la vie sentimentale d'une petite étudiante ? Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose chez Alice qui me poussait à penser que dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu être amis, du moins si je n'avais pas eu la capacité de lire dans son esprit hyperactif.

Je m'installai entre Alice et Rose et me positionnai de manière à pouvoir voir l'entrée. Je demandai aux filles ce qu'elles étudiaient et écoutai d'une oreille alors que Rose parlait d'affaires et Alice de stylisme. Lorsqu'elles me posèrent la question, je leur répondis que j'étais en médecine. J'avais appris suffisamment de choses à travers les années pour pouvoir répondre à leur question sur l'anatomie mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient avoir envie de m'interroger. Alors que Rose parlait de ses cours chiants, son esprit se mit à imaginer une situation où je la prendrais par derrière contre le podium du prof. Je retins mon sourire. Elle avait une sacrée imagination. Il y avait une certaine fougue chez elle qui me faisait penser à Victoria.

_Ahh Victoria, ma créatrice. C'était une déesse rousse, elle était aussi cruelle et sadique, qu'elle était belle. Elle m'avait repéré dans un bar très différent de celui ci. C'était un club de gentlemans où le vin coulait à flot et les femmes étaient dévergondée. Je l'avais remarquée dès que j'étais entré. C'était le genre de femmes qui ne passaient pas inaperçues. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ils m'attirèrent depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se leva et sortit sans un mot mais étrangement, je savais que j'étais censé la suivre. Je me rendis dans la ruelle. Elle semblait s'être évanouie dans la nature. Pendant une minute elle était là et la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu, ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Je fis les cents pas dans la ruelle mais elle n'était nulle part. Je retournai à l'intérieur dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit à nouveau. Avant que je puisse atteindre l'entrée, elle se plaça devant moi aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu. _

_« Bonsoir mon amour. » ronronna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Son corps magnifique était à moins d'un mètre du mien. J'aurais dû sentir sa chaleur mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_« Euh... bonsoir. » bégayai-je, troublé par cette magnifique femme. J'avais connu un bon nombre de filles mais aucune ne lui ressemblait._

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_« Edward. »_

_« Eh bien, Edward, je suis Victoria. » Son regard était aussi noir que la nuit alors qu'elle parcourait mon corps. Elle arborait un air de prédateur. Je reculai d'un pas et me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur. Ma tête me criait de fuir mais ma queue exigeait que je reste. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la peur et le désir qui se mêlaient sur mon visage. « T'as donné ta langue au chat, Edward ? Je pourrais te trouver quelque chose à faire avec si tu ne t'en sers pas pour parler. »_

_J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je me cognai la tête contre le mur mais je m'en fichais. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle de leur propre volonté. Elle fut partout sur moi en quelques secondes, plus de vêtements, se mouvant contre mon corps. Je la pénétrai avant même de réaliser où nous étions et ce que nous faisions. _

_« Baise moi Edward. » Alors je renversai la situation et la plaquai contre le mur tout en bougeant en elle. Il n'y avait aucune once de tendresse entre nous, c'était une relation animal et sauvage. Un côté de moi essayait de me rappeler que nous étions en public et que n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir mais je m'en fichais. J'allais plus vite à sa demande, me rapprochant de l'orgasme. J'espérais qu'elle était proche elle aussi. Je lui dis que j'allais jouir et je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cou lorsqu'elle enfonça ses dents et arracha ma peau. Je savais que j'allais mourir mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je sentis sa langue tracer ma blessure et je faiblis. Incapable de rester debout, je m'effondrai par terre, l'entraînant avec moi alors qu'elle restait accrochée à ma gorge._

_« Oh Edward, nous allons faire une superbe musique ensemble. » Ce démon avait dû m'entraîner dans la mort. Je restai allongé là, attendant la mort. Je savais qu'elle était proche. Au lieu de sombrer dans un sommeil indolore, je sentis un feu monter dans mes veines. Je me mis à crier d'agonie, persuadé que j'allais en enfer plutôt qu'au paradis. Le paradis ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça. Je me souvins d'avoir vaguement senti mon corps être soulevé et un côté de moi se demanda si on m'emmenait à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Mais la douce libération de la mort ne vint jamais et je continuai à brûler sans fin. Je sentis à nouveau mes membres et mon corps, le feu se concentrait dans ma poitrine comme si mon cœur allait exploser. Il battait si vite que je n'entendais que lui, tel un tambour résonnant à mes oreilles. Puis il battit une dernière fois et cessa complètement. J'étais mort mais aussi en vie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Victoria qui m'observait d'un air ravi._

_« Enfin ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais finir de te transformer. Tu es mon premier tu sais. » Je voulais lui demander quel était ce feu qui m'avait consumé mais il se trouvait maintenant dans ma gorge. Elle vit ma douleur lorsque je me raclai la gorge. « Oh oui, il faut que tu manges. Ne crains rien mon amour, je vais prendre soin de toi. » Elle quitta la pièce et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un vieil homme qui tremblait. « Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça sera un premier repas satisfaisant. » Elle le poussa vers moi et je le rattrapai. Mes bras se mouvèrent avant même que je réalise ce que je faisais. J'entendais le vieille homme mais il ne parlait pas. J'étais curieux. Je l'entendais même si ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas néanmoins, je sentis son odeur et ce fut tout ce qui compta pour moi. Je plongeai mes dents dans son cou et le vidai de son sang en quelques secondes. Je rejetai son corps sans vie par terre. Je savais que j'aurais dû être horrifié par mes actions mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le feu n'était plus dans ma gorge et s'était tout ce qui comptait. _

_J'étais resté avec Victoria pendant six mois après ça, apprenant comment contrôler mon désir de sang et comment me débarrasser du corps que j'avais vidé. Je ne lui dis jamais que j'entendais les pensées de mes victimes. C'était quelque chose que je gardais pour moi. J'étais heureux de ne pas lui avoir dit car je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu fuir si je l'avais fait. _

_Les jours passèrent et je commençai à être dégoûté par Victoria. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une bête sauvage. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite et elle aimait jouer avec ses victimes. Elle abîmait et brisait leur corps si fragile puis elle ne buvait que lorsqu'elles criaient d'agonie. J'étais le premier à admettre que j'étais cruel mais je ne prenais aucun plaisir à les faire souffrir. Les tenter, les taquiner peut-être mais jamais les battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une pile d'os et de chair. Une fois qu'elle avait détruit son humain, elle m'attaquait avec passion. Elle me brisait les os lorsque nous baisions... ça devenait pénible. Un jour, alors qu'elle était occupée à tuer un prêtre (Victoria avait un faible pour les hommes du clergé, elle adorait se faire passer pour un démon à leurs yeux.) j'avais fait mes valises. Heureusement, elle ne m'avait pas poursuivi et j'avais commencé ma vie de vampire solitaire, vidant mes victimes de leur sang avec efficacité et élégance. J'étais un monstre, pas un sauvage. _

Je fus propulsé hors de mes pensées et j'essayai de ramener mon attention sur Rosalie qui parlait. À propos d'un engin ? Ça paraissait bizarre mais je n'allais pas lui poser la question. Soudainement, Alice interrompit mes pensées.

« Où est donc Bella ? T'as essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Je lui ai envoyée un texto il y a quelques minutes. Elle venait de sortir de la bibliothèque alors elle devrait bientôt être là. » Ahh, une autre fille allait rejoindre notre petit groupe. Je me demandais si elle allait être aussi charmante que ses amies. Les belles filles traînaient ensemble, non ?

« Qui est- Bella ? » Autant que je participe à la conversation.

« C'est ma colocataire et une de nos meilleures amies. » répondit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à la bibliothèque un vendredi soir ? Il n'existe pas une loi contre ce genre de truc ? »

Alice roula des yeux. « Ça devrait exister ! Mais Bella est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Elle préfère étudier que faire la fête. »

J'arquai un sourcil en apprenant ça. « Vous ne semblez pas être le genre de filles à être amies avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'amuser. »

Rose rigola. « Oh, elle sait s'amuser mais elle ne le fait pas très souvent. C'est une petite chose timide. Alice et moi, on l'a pris sous notre aile et on la force à sortir de temps en temps. C'est pas facile mais personne ne peut nous dire non à Alice et moi lorsqu'on veut quelque chose. » Elle ronronna sur la dernière phrase et je lui fis un sourire malicieux. Rose était un sacré numéro.

Un mouvement attira mon attention vers la porte lorsqu'une fille aux cheveux longs marrons et bouclés entra. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille qui sortait faire la fête en ville. Il y avait des trous au niveau des genoux dans son jean bleu usé et elle portait une chemise en flanelle ouverte par dessus. Elle avait la tête baissée et ses boucles auburn m'empêchaient de voir son visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait attiré mon regard alors que j'étais assis là, avec deux magnifiques jeunes femmes mais il y avait un truc chez elle. Elle leva la tête et ses grands yeux marrons se tendirent alors qu'elle regardait dans ma direction. Ce fut à ce moment que je les vis. Ces grandes piscines chocolats aussi pures et innocentes qu'un bébé qui vient de naître. Ma queue qui était déjà à moitié dure à cause de Rosalie et Alice, réagit à la présence de cette nouvelle créature captivante.

Je retins mon souffle alors qu'elle venait vers nous. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait m'aborder. J'allais jeter les autres mais j'étais persuadé de pouvoir rattraper le coup plus tard. Il fallait que j'aie _cette_ fille.

« Bella ! Il était temps ! » Alice se leva d'un bond avant de se jeter dans les bras de Bella, la faisant presque tomber en arrière. C'était elle Bella, leur amie rat de bibliothèque ?

Un petit rire lui échappa. « Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans ma lecture et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... »

Rosalie grogna d'une façon pas très féminine. « En quoi c'est nouveau ? Tu fais ça tous les jours ! »

« Je suis désolée Rose, je suis partie dès que j'ai eu ton message ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Viens par là que je te présente notre nouvel ami, Edward. » Bella quitta l'étreinte d'Alice pour se tourner vers moi. J'observai avec fascination ses joues pâles qui virèrent à un rose délicat. J'avais envie de toucher ce rougissement, faire courir mes doigts sur ses pommettes pour voir si je pouvais arriver à la faire rougir d'avantage. J'attendis pour voir quelle allait être sa réaction à ma présence. Je lui faisais clairement de l'effet puis qu'elle avait rougi au premier regard.

Je ressortis les bonnes manières que j'avais appris pendant ma jeunesse et je tirai une chaise pour elle. « Bonsoir, Bella, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. » Je parlais de ma voix la plus douce et la moins menaçante. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui faire peur maintenant. Elle eut l'air surprise par mes actions mais accepta le siège que je lui proposais. Elle m'effleura pour passer et son odeur m'envahit. La fraise, le freesia et la lavande. Du venin me monta à la bouche. Il fallut que je me retienne de toutes mes forces pour ne pas plonger mon nez contre son cou et respirer profondément son odeur. Pendant que j'y aurais été, j'aurais mes lèvres contre son pouls pour mieux le sentir. Mon désir de la goûter était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

« Bonsoir Edward. » murmura-t-elle timidement. Je n'étais même pas sûr que les humaines avaient pu l'entendre. Je dus me retenir physiquement de m'asseoir auprès d'elle et je repris ma place. Je fus réconforter par le fait que j'étais directement face à elle et que je pouvais la regarder dans les yeux. J'attendis que son esprit m'indique ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais rien ne me vint. Elle devait bien penser quelque chose, alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre ? J'observai Bella alors qu'Alice et Rose discutaient. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles disaient parce que j'essayais d'entendre ce que la charmante fille en face de moi pensait et ressentait. Son visage en forme de cœur ne trahissait rien. Seul son léger rougissement la dévoilait un peu car il était plus présent lorsqu'elle regardait dans ma direction.

Je me demandais si elle allait rougir ainsi quand elle serait nu sous moi sur un lit alors que mes lèvres courraient sur sa poitrine, son ventre plat pour se placer entre ses jambes soyeuses. Je me demandais si sa voix serait douce lorsqu'elle gémirait mon prénom pendant que j'irais en elle. Je l'imaginais se tortiller sous moi pendant que je pénétrerais sa petite chatte chaude et humide. J'imaginais la puissance de mes mouvements et son regard brun qui serait voilé par le désir. Est-ce qu'elle aurait soupiré mon nom en jouissant ou elle l'aurait crié ? Je devais le savoir. Quel goût elle avait ? Sa peau ? Sa chatte ? Son sang ?

Je m'agrippai à la table et essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées. J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle pour la prendre au milieu d'un bar noir de monde. J'avais l'impression que ma queue essayait de s'échapper de mon pantalon. Si elle me regardait une fois de plus à travers ses cils, je n'allais plus pouvoir maîtriser mes réactions.

Vu que je pouvais pas l'entendre penser, j'essayai de la faire parler. « Alors, Bella, tes amies m'ont dit que tu es une très bonne élève. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

Elle eut l'air gênée et rougit un peu plus. « La littérature. » Génial, un seul mot. Rien à faire.

« Oh. Alors, tu travailles souvent le vendredi soir ? » Elle se mit à fixer la table et marmonna un truc à propos d'un devoir important à rendre. Il était évident que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal parce qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Elle se tourna vers Alice, m'éloignant de leur conversation. Je me retrouvai avec Rose.

Alice se pencha vers Bella pour murmurer à son oreille. Elle ne réalisait pas que je pouvais l'entendre aussi bien que si elle avait crié. « Il ne pensait pas à mal, Bella. » Quoi ?

Bella secoua la tête et parla encore plus doucement qu'Alice. « Il vient de me traiter de loser qui n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'étudier le week-end. » J'avais fait ça ? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ? Son esprit ne fonctionnait pas comme celui des autres. Ce n'était pas une loser. C'était un secret enveloppé dans un très jolie paquet. Je voulais passer des heures à découvrir ses secrets, explorant ses pensées et son corps. Dire qu'elle croyait que je la prenais pour une loser.

Je répondis à quelques questions de Rose, qu'est-ce que je faisais pour m'amuser, d'où je venais, bla bla bla. Les mensonges m'échappaient sans même que je le réalise alors que j'essayais de comprendre la fille en face de moi. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'assurance de Rosalie et Alice. Si leur amitié me perturbait auparavant, maintenant que je les connaissais un peu, je trouvais ça plus logique. Bella n'allait pas avec elles. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle aille avec qui que ce soit. Elle était clairement unique vu que c'était la seule personne dont je ne pouvais pas lire l'esprit, la seule fille que je ne pouvais pas séduire d'un regard.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, dévoilant son cou. Je haletai de voir ses courbes si gracieuses. Ma bouche rêvait de se poser là, ma langue de tracer sa mâchoire, son menton et de descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule. J'aurais pu ensuite sucer sa peau délicate, la faisant devenir mienne. J'aurais pu enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau et boire à sa veine. Son sang aurait coulé dans ma bouche, apaisant enfin ma soif. Je m'éloignai brusquement de la table, faisant sursauter les trois filles. « Désolé, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? » Elles secouèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur conversation pendant que je fantasmais toujours sur Bella. Je traînai les pieds jusqu'au bar et aperçu Lauren Mallory et son amie aux cheveux frisés. Je commandai une autre bière. J'allais la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. J'inspirai profondément, vidant mes poumons de l'odeur intoxicante de Bella. Je décidai de retourner là bas et de recommencer avec cette fille. J'allais lui montrer à quel point j'étais génial. Il fallait qu'elle me choisisse vu que je l'avais choisie.

Je retournai à la table et constatai que Bella n'était plus là. Je me mis aussitôt à paniquer mais réussis tout de même à me calmer. Elle était sans doute aux toilettes ou un truc dans le genre. Je m'assis en souriant tranquillement et posai ma question en faisant comme si toute mon existence ne dépendait pas de la réponse. « Où est passée Bella ? »

Alice me fit un sourire triste avant de soupirer. « Elle a décidé de rentrer. Elle ne se sentait pas trop bien. » Je résistai à peine à l'envie d'exploser ma bière entre mes doigts. Je me levai lentement. Je ne pouvais pas partir en courant et attirer la suspicion des filles. Bella n'allait plus les revoir et je ne voulais pas que tout ça soit lié à moi.

« Oh, c'est vraiment dommage. Vous vivez loin d'ici ? » Je pouvais poser la question, non ? Je m'inquiétais pour la sécurité d'une fille dans une grande ville dangereuse, comme n'importe quel gentleman l'aurait fait.

« À environ un kilomètre d'ici. Elle rentre tout le temps à pieds. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais elle dit souvent que ça lui permet de se vider l'esprit. Elle écrit même ses devoirs dans sa tête pendant ses promenades. » Rose eut un sourire tendre alors qu'elle pensait à son amie. Je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir filer pour retrouver Bella. J'eus soudainement une vague d'inspiration et je fis un mouvement brusque, renversant ma bière sur mes genoux.

« Et merde ! » fis-je d'un air fausse outré. Je pris des serviettes et me mis à essuyer mon bazar. « Il faut que j'aille me changer maintenant, je ne peux passer ma soirée à sentir la bière. » Rose et Alice semblèrent surprises par le tour que prenait notre soirée mais elles ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Alice était profondément heureuse que je n'ai rien renversé sur sa robe haut couture et Rose avait l'air vexé. Elle bouda un peu et me demanda si elle allait me revoir bientôt. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et lui dis de me donner son numéro. Elle l'écrivit sur une serviette et je la glissai dans ma poche tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? » En réalité, je voulais vraiment lui parler pour savoir si elles avaient remarqué l'absence de Bella et qu'est-ce qu'elles en pensaient.

Je sortis du bar à une vitesse normale et me mis à courir vers l'est une fois dehors. J'arrivais à légèrement sentir l'odeur de Bella dans l'air. Je pouvais presque la goûter sur ma langue. Je courus vers elle et son parfum se fit de plus en plus prononcé. Je la vis enfin et me mis à marcher à une allure respectable pour un humain. Je la rattrapai et fis semblant d'être à bout de souffle. Je touchai son épaule et elle cria, se retournant brusquement en me donnant un coup de sac.

« Bella ! Oof ! » laissai-je échapper lorsqu'elle me frappa en plein dans le ventre. Elle recula et cligna des yeux.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ? » Sa voix était pleine de suspicion. J'arborai mon air le plus inquiet.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu rentres bien, Bella. Quel genre d'hommes je serais si je te laissais rentrer seule chez toi et que tu étais blessée ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. » Je dus retenir mon sourire. C'était moi qui allait faire du mal à cette fille mais j'allais tout de même m'assurer qu'elle s'amuse avant.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Rose ? Je pensais que vous alliez rentrer ensemble. » Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Je décidai que j'entendais sans doute ce que je voulais entendre.

« Oh, Rose est une fille cool mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

Bella grogna. « Rose est le genre de tout le monde. »

« Eh bien, Bella, est-ce que tu traites ta meilleure amie de salope ? » Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire mais j'avais envie de voir la petite fille s'énerver.

Elle plissa les yeux et me poussa. Je laissai mon corps réagir comme celui d'un humain. Elle n'aurait pas pu me faire bouger si je ne l'avais pas laissée faire. « Comment oses-tu parler de mon amie ainsi ? Rose est une personne géniale. Ce n'est pas du tout une salope ! Je voulais simplement dire que tous les mecs apprécient Rose, elle est magnifique. » Bella était la plus magnifique. Elle brillait de colère et la lune éclairait sa peau lumineuse.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, Bella. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Oui, Rose est magnifique et c'est une fille très cool. Je suis content de l'avoir rencontrée mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Pourquoi pas, tu es gay ? » Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la fille timide du bar ? Je suppose qu'il avait simplement fallu que je la pousse à bout pour qu'elle sorte de sa coquille.

« Non, je ne suis pas gay. Je préfère juste un autre genre de filles. »

« Quel genre de filles ? »

Je souris, plus qu'heureux qu'elle ait posé la question. « Les filles calmes et intelligentes qui ont de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux marron. » J'attendis de voir sa réponse mais elle tourna les talons, reprenant sa route.

« Hum, Bella ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je pensais avoir été claire, je rentre chez moi. » Elle ne m'avait même pas regardé. Elle s'était contentée de jeter ces paroles par dessus son épaule tout en s'éloignant de moi. Putain, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait une chose pareille.

« Putain Bella, je suis venu de dire que tu me plais et tu t'en vas comme ça ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement et fonça sur moi, les mains sur les hanches. Cette magnifique couleur rose s'étalait à nouveau sur son visage. « Ne te moque pas de moi Edward ! »

C'était quoi ce bordel ? « Comment ça je me moque de toi ? »

« Les mecs comme toi n'aiment pas les filles comme moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par les mecs comme moi ? »

Elle tapa du pied et c'était foutrement amusant. « Les beaux mecs, Edward. Les mecs à tomber par terre. Je suis vraiment banale. Tu es extraordinaire. On ne se mélange pas. Arrête ton fichu jeu et laisse-moi tranquille ! » Elle criait maintenant et je commençais à avoir peur que quelqu'un nous voit. Un autre côté de moi était ravi d'apprendre qu'elle me trouvait beau. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui faisait ressortir mon côté humain. C'était un sentiment que j'appréciais et détestais à la fois.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et cherchai quoi dire pour apaiser sa colère. Nous n'étions sans doute pas loin de chez elle mais nous n'étions non plus pas très loin de chez moi. « Bella, tout d'abord, tu n'es pas banale. Tu es extrêmement belle. » Elle grogna et je levai la main. « S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas. Il est évident que tu ne te vois pas très clairement. Tu sais ce que j'ai souhaité quand tu es entrée dans le bar ce soir ? »

« Un plan à trois avec Alice et Rose ? » Nom de dieu, Bella était du genre sarcastique. Maintenant je comprenais son lien avec ses amies.

« Non, petite perverse. » Elle rigola doucement et cela m'encouragea à continuer. « J'espérais que j'allais enfin rencontrer une fille qui pense à autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air. J'ai passé bien trop de temps avec ce genre de personnes... et, ce n'était pas des gens bien, Bella. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouvé quelqu'un de sympa et gentil, apprendre à connaître cette personne en passant du temps avec elle. » Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de quelle façon je voulais apprendre à connaître cette fameuse personne.

« Depuis quand les mecs comme toi veulent rencontrer une gentille fille ? »

« Depuis quand les gentilles filles comme toi mettent les mecs comme moi dans le même panier ? » Bella ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour réfléchir à ma question. Je la tenais et je le savais. « Pas de répartie à ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Très bien, tu marques un point. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis une gentille fille ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'aimerais le découvrir. » En fait, je le savais, ça se voyait dans ses yeux mais je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ça sans passer pour un connard, ce que je n'étais certainement pas. Elle m'observa avec hésitation puis finit par hocher la tête alors je saisis ma chance. « Peut-être qu'au lieu de rentrer chez toi, tu pourrais venir boire un café avec moi et on pourrait discuter un peu ? »

Elle me fixa longtemps dans les yeux avant d'accepter. Maintenant il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'attirer chez moi. Je réalisai à quel point j'étais ridicule, j'aurais pu simplement l'attraper et la porter jusque là bas en un rien de temps mais je voulais qu'elle veuille être avec moi. Cette fille me transformait en vraie chochotte humaine. Néanmoins, ça allait changer une fois que j'aurais son sang dans ma bouche. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans cette action dépravée.

« Ça t'embête si on passe chez moi d'abord ? » L'hésitation revint dans son regard. Elle vivait en ville depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas suivre un inconnu chez lui. J'arborai mon expression la plus innocente et désignai mes vêtements trempés. « Je me suis renversé de la bière dessus et je rentrais chez moi pour me changer quand je t'ai vu. Si ça te met mal à l'aise, je comprends très bien, je pourrais te retrouver quelque part ? » Très bien Edward, propose lui une alternative pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Évidemment, si elle acceptait, il allait falloir que je trouve autre chose, mais j'avais confiance en mon pouvoir de persuasion.

Bella parcourut mon corps du regard et s'arrêta sur mon pantalon qui était en effet mouillé et qui collait à ma jambe. Elle inspira profondément et me regarda dans les yeux. « D'accord, on passe chez toi d'abord pour que tu puisses te changer. » Je retins mon sourire triomphant et détournai le regard parce que j'avais peur qu'elle y voit la lueur prédatrice.

Je la guidai jusqu'à chez moi, rues après rues. Ma maison avait été un investissement que j'avais accompli une dizaine d'années auparavant. Le prix était plutôt abordable et j'avais besoin d'une endroit où accumuler mes instruments, mes CDs et mes vêtements. J'avais même recréé une chambre dans l'optique où j'aurais reçu une humaine chez moi. Néanmoins, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Bella allait être ma première de bien des façons. Je la guidai à l'intérieur, posant ma main dans le bas de son dos. J'envisageai même de la pousser. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller à la cuisine parce que si elle jetait un coup d'œil dans le frigo ou les placards, elle n'aurait certainement pas compris pourquoi ils étaient vides. Je la menai au salon que j'avais meublé de façon confortable, avec un grand canapé vert qui faisait face à un écran LCD de 50 pouces. « Tu peux allumer la télé si tu veux. Je reviens tout de suite. » Je courus à l'étage et enlevai mon jean en un temps record. Je remis un pantalon identique. J'attendis ensuite quelques minutes avant de redescendre. Je profitai de ce temps pour trouver un moyen de convaincre Bella de rester chez moi.

Je revins au salon. Elle n'avait pas allumé la télé, au lieu de ça, elle se tenait devant ma collection de CD. Elle se tourna vers moi en m'entendant entrer. « Edward, c'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de CD de ma vie. » Ahh, ça pouvait s'avérer plus facile que je le pensais !

« J'adore la musique. C'est en quelque sorte une de mes passions. »

« Tu joues d'un instrument ? » Oui, je la tenais !

« Viens, je vais te montrer. » Je lui tendis la main. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par traverser la pièce pour placer sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la sensation de froid mais elle ne recula pas. Heureux de sa réaction, je l'entraînai jusqu'à ma salle de musique. Mon piano baby grand se trouvait là en compagnie de plusieurs de mes guitares et basses. Bella haleta et retira sa main de la mienne pour faire courir ses doigts sur le piano.

« Edward, c'est magnifique. Tu veux... » Elle se tut comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi me demander.

« Est-ce que je veux bien jouer pour toi ? » Elle hocha la tête, à nouveau nerveuse. « Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais entendre en particulier ? »

« Joue moi ton morceau préféré. » Je souris et m'étirai les doigts d'anticipation.

« Si je le fais, tu dois t'asseoir à côté de moi et me parler de toi. » Au lieu de nous lier face à un café, nous allions nous lier grâce à Debussy. Bella se glissa sur le banc à côté de moi et je fermai les yeux, savourant sa présence. Je me mis à jouer et lui fis signe de commencer à me raconter son histoire.

« Je viens d'une petite ville dans l'état de Washington, elle s'appelle Forks... » Je l'écoutai me parler du divorce de ses parents et de ses déménagements à travers le pays avec sa mère. Je me surpris à ressentir de la colère contre l'égoïsme de sa mère. Il était évident que Bella avait à peine le temps de se lier avec quelqu'un avant que sa mère ne l'entraîne ailleurs. Elle avait été vivre avec son père à partir de sa première année de lycée parce que sa mère s'était remariée et qu'elle lui avait donnée l'impression qu'elle devait partir pour les laisser seuls. J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur les touches, agacé par cette femme égocentrique. J'entendais la tristesse dans la voix de Bella. Comment sa mère avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

Mon agacement s'évapora alors que sa voix se faisait plus joyeuse et qu'elle me parlait de son père. Je l'écoutai me parler de son amour de la pêche et du sport. Elle mentionna aussi qu'il était le chef de la police de sa petite ville. Police ? Apparemment, j'allais réaliser mon plus grand souhait. Il était impossible que le chef de la police laisse sa fille disparaître sans rien faire, peu importe s'il venait du trou du cul du monde. Non, Charlie Swan allait venir à New York pour retrouver sa fille. Enfin, j'allais prendre la vie de quelqu'un qui comptait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et réalisai qu'elle comptait déjà pour moi, ce qui était très nouveau. Je n'avais pas prévu d'apprécier l'innocente que j'allais prendre.

Je me lançais dans des morceaux de Beethoven et Mozart pour que Bella continue à parler. Elle me raconta ses cours et les bons moments qu'elle passait avec Rose et Alice. Je souris, sachant très bien que je n'oublierais jamais le rire de Bella alors qu'elle parlait des bêtises de Rose et du béguin qu'Alice avait pour le jumeau de Rose. Alors Jasper était son frère, j'avais eu raison. La voix de Bella finit par se taire et je la regardai. Elle observai mes doigts qui se mouvaient sans effort sur les touches, comme s'ils étaient envoûtés.

« Bella ? » Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu. Je suppose que nous étions quittes vu que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre moi non plus. Son silence me troublait toujours mais c'était agréable d'être seul avec mes pensées. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et elle sursauta. « À quoi tu penses ? » Elle lécha ses douces lèvres et je retins un grognement. Elle secoua la tête mais je vis qu'elle rougissait pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions assis au piano. Je m'arrêtai de jouer et me tournai pour lui faire face. Je relevai son menton avec mon index. « Bella, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » C'était le moment. Tout dépendait de sa décision. Elle pouvait partir ou rester ici jusqu'à la fin.

Son regard rempli de confiance croisa le mien, vert perçant et elle parla tout bas. « Oui. » Je me sentis frémir. Je désirais ça plus que tout au monde. J'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que je me penchai vers elle. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en tenant son visage en coupe pour la ramener un peu plus près de moi. J'ouvris la bouche et la caressai avec ma langue, grognant lorsque son parfum atteignit mes sens. Elle avait goût de fraises et de chocolat. Je m'imaginai en train de plonger une fraise dans du chocolat chaud avant de la faire courir sur son corps. J'aurais ensuite léché le chocolat, lapant la douceur du fruit mêlé à la douceur de Bella. Je pressai un peu plus ma langue contre elle en réponse à cette vision et elle ouvrit la bouche, m'autorisant l'accès. Sa langue rencontra la mienne avec hésitation et je me souvins qu'il fallait que je la savoure, non pas que je la dévore.

Je laissai Bella nous guider. Sa petite langue caressait la mienne alors que je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et je raffermis ma prise sur elle, l'attirant à moi pour qu'elle me chevauche sur le banc. Ses cuisses se pressèrent contre les miennes. Je sentais sa chaleur à travers son jean et je l'attirai par la taille pour qu'elle sente mon érection. _Patience_, me prévint ma petite voix intérieure. Je voulais lui dire de ce taire mais elle avait raison. Si je la poussais trop, elle allait m'échapper. J'arrachai mes lèves aux siennes et embrassai sa mâchoire et son cou qui m'avait rendu fou de désir toute la soirée. Je voulais l'embrasser, la caresser, la mordre et la vider de son sang. Je me débattis pour rester doux. Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux alors que je déposais des petits baisers sur son cou et son épaule, repoussant sa chemise au passage. Le corps qui se cachait dessous était tel que je l'imaginais, ferme et petit. Ses seins allaient être parfaits pour mes mains lorsque j'allais pouvoir les toucher. Je souris contre sa clavicule tout en léchant et suçant ce carré de peau délicieux qui la faisait frémir. Je sentais et entendais les battements de son cœur. C'était un mélange intoxiquant.

À contre cœur, j'éloignai mes lèvres de sa peau et me rassis de manière à lui faire face. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches alors que les siennes étaient toujours dans mes cheveux. « Bella, je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour aller boire ce café. » J'éclatai presque de rire en voyant ma pitoyable tentative d'agir comme un gentleman. Je gâchais ma propre fête. Le désir s'évapora de son visage, remplacé par de la tristesse. Je regrettai aussitôt. Apparemment, j'aurais pu obtenir ce que je voulais sans avoir recours à la manipulation.

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? » Elle ne me regardait même pas. Elle avait laissé tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et parlait contre mon cou.

Je rigolai doucement et la fis reculer pour qu'elle me regarde. « Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, petite idiote. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te pousse à faire quelque chose alors que tu n'es pas prête. » Son rougissement si attirant s'étala à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Tu sais que je suis vierge. » Ce n'était pas une question, juste une déclaration. Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'elle continue. « Et ça ne te donne pas envie d'être avec moi ? Parce que je ne suis peut-être pas douée ? »

« Non, Bella ! Non ! J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour. Je veux juste être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. » Tout droit sorti du Livre du Petit Ami Idéal. Elle allait me demander de la prendre dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

« Edward, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Je la regardai dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle était franche avec moi mais aussi avec elle-même. Elle était nerveuse mais je ne vis aucun doute.

« Alors, je vais te faire l'amour, Bella. Tu seras ma première fois. »

Elle souffla. « S'il te plaît Edward, pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais que tu n'es plus vierge. »

Je caressai sa joue et lui avouai une vérité absolue, quelque chose que je faisais rarement. « Non, je ne suis plus vierge mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme auparavant. J'ai baisé des filles mais aucune ne comptait. Toi si. Ça va contre mes instincts et je dois dire que ça me rend nerveux mais j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour. » Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour un baiser chaste. Comme c'était ironique vu la situation. Sans rompre le baiser, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre. Bella allait être la première femme que j'amenais ici, la seule femme que j'allais jamais amener ici. Elle et elle seule méritait cet honneur. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le lit et m'assit à ses côtés sans jamais mettre fin à notre baiser.

Je reculai pour la regarder. Elle était si belle, toute rouge et ébouriffée. « Tu es sûre ? » L'ironie de la chose, c'était que je n'en étais pas sûr. Maintenant que je faisais d'elle ce que je voulais, je n'étais plus sûr de voir la prendre. Oh, je voulais lui faire l'amour mais est-ce que je voulais mettre fin à sa vie ? Est-ce que je voulais piller la vie de cette beauté ? Je repoussai ces pensées et me penchai sur elle. Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses bras en partie nus et j'observai la chair de poule se former. Je posai ma main sur le bas de son t-shirt puis sans la quitter des yeux, je le fis passer au dessus de sa tête, révélant un simple soutien-gorge en coton blanc et une peau douce. Elle était si belle. Son soutien-gorge m'excitait bien plus que toute la lingerie que Victoria utilisait.

Je dessinai ses bretelles et elle trembla. Est-ce que c'était à cause de la température de mon corps ou parce qu'elle était excitée ? Je supposais que c'était un mélange des deux. Je passai les mains dans son dos et défis le simple tissu. J'expirai profondément alors que ses seins étaient dévoilés à mon regard. Ils étaient aussi fantastiques que je l'avais imaginé. Je les pris aussitôt dans mes mains et sentis son cœur battre. Parfaits, comme je l'imaginais. Je l'allongeai complètement sur le lit et pris son téton dans ma bouche, le suçant. « Tu es si belle. » soufflai-je contre sa peau. Ma respiration fraîche contracta un peu plus son téton rose. Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux, me plaquant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Je suçai un téton puis l'autre, pinçant celui qui ne recevait pas mon attention orale. Je traçai des cercles sur son ventre, descendant jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son jean.

Bella resta immobile alors que j'ouvrais le bouton de son jean et sa fermeture éclaire. Le son résonna dans la pièce. Je continuai à embrasser ses seins tout en baissant son pantalon. Elle se retrouva vêtue d'une simple petite culotte en coton alors que j'étais toujours complètement habillé. Je décidai de changer ça et j'enlevai mon t-shirt. Je voulais sentir mon torse nu contre sa peau. Je me couchai sur elle, appliquant mon corps dur contre le sien plus mou, le froid rencontra le chaud, un homme et une femme. Ma queue appuya contre sa chatte alors que je rêvais d'être en elle. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et nous nous embrassâmes d'une façon qui nous laissa haletants.

« Edward, fais moi l'amour maintenant. » Elle était si exigeante, mon innocente petite Bella. Je fis lentement glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle était si pâle, même pour un hiver new-yorkais. Sa peau ne voyait jamais le soleil. Si je ne le savais pas déjà, j'aurais même pu me demander si elle n'était pas vampire. Je m'assis et parcourus son corps du regard, le gravant pour toujours dans ma mémoire. J'allais la garder avec moi pour l'éternité. Bella serait toujours mon plus beau souvenir.

Je dessinai sa taille, descendant vers sa chaleur qui m'appelait et m'attirait. Je voulais la toucher et la goûter pendant des heures, voir des jours si elle me laissait faire. Néanmoins, le temps importait peu. Je ne l'avais que pour ce soir. Les gens allaient commencer à la chercher dès demain. Je me penchai et embrassai sa hanche tout en observant sa réaction. Elle ne protesta pas alors que ma langue passait sur sa cuisse pour rejoindre son intimité. Elle gémit et ouvrit les jambes en grand. Je souris contre son sexe et me mis à lécher son clitoris avec rigueur. Elle s'arqua contre moi, agrippant mon visage. Ses cuisses appuyaient contre mes joues. « Bébé, pas si fort. » murmurai-je. Elle dut m'entendre parce qu'elle desserra son étreinte. Je souris. « Tu aimes ça, Bella ? Je dois dire que j'adore ton goût. » Je continuai mes attaques, l'amenant au plaisir. Elle y bascula lorsque je me mis à mordiller son clitoris. Elle jouit contre moi en criant mon prénom. Je savais qu'elle allait être bruyante, c'est toujours comme ça avec les plus timides.

Je reculai et retirai mon jean. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de mettre un boxer, c'était juste pénible. Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma queue dans toute sa gloire. Je souris lorsque son choc se transforma en désir. « Tu es prête pour moi bébé ? » Il me tardait d'être en elle.

« On ne devrait pas, tu ne devrais pas... et pour le préservatif. » Oh c'est vrai, les inquiétudes d'humains.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, Bella et j'ai été testé alors... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir mal. Je voulais juste qu'on se protège. »

« Pas de soucis, mon cœur. C'est très intelligent de faire attention. J'aurais dû te le dire pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es prête ? »

Bella hocha la tête et recula, écartant les jambes. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tout en m'allongeant sur elle. J'alignai ma queue à son entrée. Je fixai ses yeux de biche tout en la pénétrant et je m'arrêtai en y voyant de la douleur. « Dis moi si je te fais trop mal. » Elle secoua la tête et je continuai ma progression, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je sentis sa barrière. « C'est le pire moment à passer, bébé, tu vas avoir mal pendant une minute. Tu es sûre ? » Elle hocha la tête et je brisai sa virginité, plongeant complètement en elle sans pouvoir me retenir. Je fus instantanément attiré par l'odeur de son sang. Son innocence mettait mon self-control en péril. Je me figeai et attendis que ça passe. J'attendais aussi que la douleur s'estompe de son visage. Son odeur se distilla dans l'air et je pus à nouveau me concentrer.

« Ça va mieux. » À son signal, je me mis à bouger lentement en elle, ressentant le plaisir remplacer la douleur. C'était beau de regarder une fille s'offrir pour la première fois. Bella était si pure, si parfaite. Mienne. Le mot résonna dans ma tête alors que j'accélérais le rythme. Je sentis ma queue frémir et sa chatte se referma sur moi. Cette fois-ci c'était le moment que j'attendais. Son regard doux brillait d'amour et de vie alors qu'elle me fixait avec une confiance absolue. J'embrassai son cou si élégant. Je savais ce qu'elle sentirait comme une petite morsure mais c'était bien plus que ça. Je transperçai sa peau et le sang le plus doux que j'avais jamais goûté envahi ma bouche. Je reculai sans m'arrêter de boire et vis son plaisir s'évanouir pour être remplacé par le choc. Ses yeux marron se voilèrent et devinrent vitreux. Le plaisir que je ressentais s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que la vie disparaissait de son regard. Est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment que cette fille fabuleuse n'existe plus ou est-ce que je voulais la garder avec moi pour l'éternité ? Je pris ma décision et me penchai en avant, ouvrant en grand pour m'occuper de ma chérie. _Mienne_.

* * *

_*soupir*_ Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez eu peur qu'il la tue pour de vrai ? Parce que pendant un moment, j'ai eu un _(très)_ gros doute :p

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre et de son Edward ? Il est plutôt dark et poussif... face à Bella, ça risque de faire des étincelles...

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J'espère vous retrouver ici_ (pour la suite)_ ou là_ (pour la suite d'une autre histoire ^^). _Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
